


Ron Comes Out

by prismaticjill42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismaticjill42/pseuds/prismaticjill42
Summary: This is a sketch based off of the same universe as my completed fic "Color Me In," which you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8814046





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sketch based off of the same universe as my completed fic "Color Me In," which you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8814046

“Ron Comes Out”

from a series of sketches based on Color Me In

 

On a busy London street near the Leaky Cauldron, Ron stood in front of a flower shop with a bunch of daisies in his hand. The daisies were a variety of warm colors, yellows and rich golds and bright oranges. The bouquet in general was bright against the gray London day. The sun was obscured by clouds, and the people rushed onward in their busy lives. Ron looked around at the flowers before him, his bunch half full, trying to select the next perfect flower for the occasion—an anniversary of sorts, a whole month since him and Harry had told each other how they felt.

“Ronald!” Molly Weasley called after her son as she stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron from a visit to Diagon Alley. Ginny was right at her heels. “Oh what a surprise, London can be a small place for us wizards.”

“Mom!” Ginny whispered hurriedly and looked around her. They were in the middle of muggle London, half the crowd were wizards and witches on their way to Diagon Alley, the other half of them in every way oblivious to the magic around them.

Molly waved her daughter off with a _tsk tsk_ and reached out her arms for Ron, stopping short of hugging him when she saw the flowers in his hand, so as not to squish them.

“Oh, what lovely daisies. Are those for Hermione, hmm?”

Ron’s face turned red almost instantly and he dropped his arm to his side. The flowers tilted towards the cement of the sidewalk, their petals softly fluttering downward.

“Uh, actually...” Ron trailed off and looked over at Ginny. Ginny looked at her brother with a soft smile. She was one of the only ones, she knew, that understood the situation between Ron and Harry. As far as the rest of the family was concerned. Harry and Ginny had broken up in the way that a lot of young people broke up when their lives started to pull in different directions. Ginny would be off at Hogwarts in a week’s time, and then off to all corners of the world likely as part of a traveling quidditch team. Ron and Hermione, it was assumed, were slowly becoming an item. But Ginny knew different. She looked at her brother with love and support. Ron nodded over at her and then looked to his mother.

He lifted the flowers and smiled. “Mom, they’re not for Hermione.” He paused and glanced down at the bright flowers. “They’re for Harry…because we’re together.” Nervously he looked back up at his mother who stood before him with a smile across her face. It broke for a moment as the words registered.

“Oh.”

Ron took a deep breath. Nothing that the Weasleys had ever thought would indicate that his mother would be less than friendly towards a bisexual son. They were well known as muggle lovers. Surely this was equally inclusive.

“So you like men?” She asked calmly, smiling once again.

“Actually I like men and women,” Ron chuckled. “But right now I like Harry.”

“Well,” Molly started forward and pulled out a powder blue tulip. “If these are for Harry, yellow and oranges are great, but I think that he’s quite particular about blue.” She handed the flower to Ron, who took it gingerly from her hand with gratitude. His heart was beating rapidly, but he felt calm and happy.

“Thanks.”

Ginny and Molly turned from Ron after a round or two of hugs and promises that he and Harry would visit the burrow a little more often—once a week at the very least.

As they walked across the street, Ginny could feel her mother’s burning questions rising to the surface.

“So, does Harry like both men and women, then?” Molly questioned her daughter as they paused and looked back at Ron, who was now matching his daisies with blues and purples to fill out the bouquet. Molly’s voice was motherly and inquisitive.

Ginny laughed. Was her mom was trying to, in some strange way, spare her feelings? The break up with Harry had been abrupt, and Ginny hated to admit that she had cried over him for three days straight, but Ginny couldn’t hold it against him.

“No, Harry’s one hundred percent gay.” Ginny said bluntly, and then softer, “and one hundred percent in love with Ron.” For a minute the two ladies watched as Ron filled up his bunch of flowers and paid the shop keeper. “And I think you’re right, he is quite particular about blue.”

Ron turned and waved at them across the street. From the distance, perhaps reflected against the cool shade of the flowers or perhaps a bit of her romantic imagination, Ginny could see the way his eyes welled with happiness like two oceans meeting the shoreline.

 


End file.
